Rosemary
by cecil13
Summary: It was once called Rosemary and Elizabeth, but I decided to make Elizabeth disappear. It's about a fairy who was sired, and read to find out, 'cause I can't think of anything else to say, really.


ROSEMARY

Okay, I wrote this once upon a time, but I didn't like it a lot. It was called Rosemary and Elizabeth at one point in time, but I decided Elizabeth will not get sired, mainly because she will take the throne after her parents die. There has to be an heir, so Elizabeth gets to be it.

Rosemary is the main character, and she has a soul. You'll find out how if you read it. Okay, here's all the info and such. I'm rambling. Sorry.

Disclaim-y thing- Joss owns Angel and Buffy stuff, as do some TV business things do. I own Rosemary, Elizabeth, Andrew, Lindsey (different Lindsey, mind you…) and all the rest.

Rating: Pg to Pg-13. Might go up, probably not though.

Pairings: Rosemary/Andrew

I think that's all. Here we go with the story now.

Ireland, 1889

**R**osemary Anne Marie walked into the fairy village, and headed towards the pub. She was glad she looked so normal. She didn't want anyone to realize that she was the princess of all of them.

She smiled as she opened the door. She walked over to the table where she and Andrew normally sat. He was waiting for her already. Rosemary and Andrew had been going out for a while now, 3 years at the least.

"Hello, love," Andrew said, taking her hand as she sat down.

"Hello, Andrew. Sorry I couldn't come last night. My parents had a dance. Very formal," Rosemary said, smiling. Andrew was the only one who knew her true identity in the village. Everybody else thought she was some girl who was nothing worth paying attention to.

"Well, do you want to watch the stars later tonight?" he asked as he held her hand. Several old fairies were glaring at them now.

"We should elope," Rosemary said, automatically.

"Why?"

"We can't possibly be happy here. Eventually the people will find out who I am. Then it'd be let's-kill-the-boy-who-is-below-me. Not a good idea."

Andrew could have sworn she was drunk. But eloping did sound nice. "Alright then. Let's go."

"Hold on. We need food, drink, clothes, and books. Or unless we want to risk it all. Then we just leave. Right here, right now. What one?" Rosemary, hoping he'd pick the last one.

"I say we risk all. Have ourselves an adventure, my love. Let's go,"

"Alright."

The two headed out the door, and went out into the night, smiling with contentment. Rosemary took Andrew by the hand, and they began to run, fast as they can, down the streets, laughing. They both were as happy as can be, and finally, they decided it was time to rest. Andrew suggested a clearing, which he said wasn't far from here. Rosemary thought it sounded wonderful, and they began to walk through the untamed forest. Andrew felt a strange feeling, an intuition, saying, "Don't go, it'll end horribly." But he ignored it, for his love for Rosemary ruled over it.

When they arrived at the clearing, Rosemary felt a evil presence near. "Andrew," she said, "Something evil dwells near. I feel it."

Just then, a man walked out of the brush. "Well, now. I wouldn't call my self just evil," he said. "I'd say, extremely evil, for lack of a better word." Rosemary's eyes light up with fear, and anger. She knew he was. He was Angelus, the evilest vampire ever, they said at the castle. He had killed her brother a few years ago, and her cousin as well. She took her fairy form, and summoned the great magic, but two women came from behind, and pinned her down. Andrew just stood there, shocked. How could this have happened? Why didn't he listen to his intuition?

Angelus looked at Rosemary. "I like her. She's fiery. Take her home, knock her out. I'll take care of her later. Now, you boy. Do you know who I am?" he asked, looking at Andrew.

"No, but I know you're evil. And I shall kill you if you harm Rosemary," he said, as he dashed off, running after his love.

Ha. I left you hanging. Maybe not, but oh well.

So. Please review. I love reviews. They're so nice, and encouraging.


End file.
